Kibdelosporangium aridum Shearer gen. nov., sp. nov. SK&F-AAD-216 is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 513,513 and was U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,974. A complex of glycopeptide antibiotic compounds designated AAD-216 and, specifically, three major components of the complex, AAD-216A, AAD-216B and AAD-216C are also disclosed therein. The AAD-216 aglycone, the common pseudoaglycone and the major factor aglycones of AAD-216 are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,335. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 513,513, allowed May 14, 1985, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,335, issued June 4, 1985, are incorporated by reference herein as though fully set forth.